


Quarantine Times

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: #korrantine #satosfied [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Janet and Seychelle's Live Reading of Turf Wars, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Quarantine times, STAY THE FUCK INSIDE, Shelter in Place Order 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What else would Asami do but tinker during quarantine and what else would Korra do but throw her weird ideas at her girlfriend and try to befriend Mister Collins (Asami's orange tabby cat)?
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: #korrantine #satosfied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695397
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Quarantine Times

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all, I am not back from the dead. How's quarantine going for yah? I hope you're doing alright :) my sanity isn't doing that well though cause I hate ppl so f***ing much (I work at a grocery store) and everyone's just... 
> 
> Any who, ahem, idk if y'all have seen the live reading of turf wars part one but that brought me back to life for a hot second!!! With that said, I'm gonna try to make a mini series about what they said during the Q&A so I hope you enjoy it! My goal is to hit all the possible fanfic points they mentioned but no promises.

Under an old beat up car, the sound of Asami’s ratchet was clicking away at a rhythm pace in the garage. The old vehicle was snugly held up by some jack stands and it didn’t take that long for a few more clicks before a metallic thud sounded off from a bracket falling down onto the concrete floor.

“Fuck!”

Asami grunted in annoyance as she awkwardly angled her body to find the bolt she dropped. Twisting her neck, she swatted mindlessly at the floor before finding it. Once she got that, she grabbed the infuriating bracket and shoved it back into its place. Huffing yet again, she strained her body awkwardly and shoved the bolt into that unbelievably tight space. Once the holes lined up, she twisted the bolt in a few threads using her thumb and index fingers before switching to her smaller ratchet.

“Urgh come on…”

One click after another, she bit down trying to keep up this tiring position. Her body was screaming as she was awkwardly wedged up into this car’s hood from below. She was so close to finishing yet so far away… the damn design of this car, she was starting to wonder why in the hell she decided on saying yes to fixing a friend of a friend’s car. Of course, in the first place she said yes without hesitation thinking it was one of her company's cars. But that’s right, it wasn’t. Why would life be so easy right? It was a car from her rival, Cabbage Corps.

“I swear what was their team thinking when they put the damn bracket right where the damn timing belt is… it’s definitely...” she grunted as she shoved in another bolt, “so tight… ughh! There’s no room!”

With annoyance, she screwed that bolt in before grabbing the last bolt off the floor and angrily shoved it in place.

“It’s just impossible… to…” click after click, “work comfortably…done!”

With a breath of salvation, she retracted her hand and rolled her wrist. Wiping the sweat of her face with the back of her hand, she slid out from under the car. Then once out, she stood up tall and twisted her body left and right. A few cracks here and there, she groaned in relief before looking at the time.

“It’s already seven… great that took longer than it should have.”

Stretching out tall one last time, she went into the driver’s side door and started the car. The engine turned over a few times before purring alive.

”Alright… that’s a good girl. You may have been a pain to fix but you’re all patched up now.”

Satisfied with her work, she shut off the car and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands. She tossed it aside lazily before cleaning up her work space and headed back inside. Yawning as she walked into the living room, she looked around their house in search of her girlfriend.

“Korra, baby are you up for a late night snack?” Her brow went up when she heard running in the distance, “Korra? What are you doing?”

Asami poked her head through the door where she heard some tumbling. What she saw was this: her orange tabby cat, Mister Collins or aka, Coli, was on top of Korra’s white husky, Naga, who…was on top of Korra. Her girlfriend in question was pinned to the floor by their fury companions.

Covering her mouth to suppress a giggle, Asami asked, “Should I ask how this happened…?”

“Urgh…” Korra was grumbling with some slight discomfort, “come on Naga, not my stomach!! Oof Coli don’t help herrrrr, you traitor! I gave you some treats like two seconds ago!”

Coli flicked his fluffy tail side to side before meowing and jumped off of Naga’s back onto Korra’s face. He practically pranced off of Korra as he strided over to Asami’s feet and rubbed against her legs. He immediately began purring the moment his mother went down to scratch his ear.

“Aww Coli were you bullying Korra? What a good boy… I’ll make you your favorite snack after my shower!” Asami started petting him from head to tail.

Meanwhile, Korra was still wrestling her best friend, “Hey! Urgh—” Naga barked happily as she slobbered all over Korra’s face, “t-that tickles!” Laughing, she eventually rubbed her fully canine’s stomach and managed to get up. Talking in an adoring voice, “Who’s a good girl?”

Naga barked once.

“That’s right!” She scratched her right under her chin, “you are!” Korra chuckled as Naga licked her face.

Asami smiled before picking up Mister Collins. She kissed him on the forehead before saying, “I love you,” another peck, “let mama go shower and then I’ll give you your treat okay!”

Coli purrs at Asami before she sets him down and he snuggles a bit before striding away.

“Kor I’m gonna go shower real quick. Do you mind heating up some of the leftovers from yesterday?”

Playing with Naga, “Sure!” Korra jolted left and right trying to shake her friend off. She watched from the corner of her eye as Asami went into her dressing room before attacking her friend, “I gotchu aaaarrhh!”

Naga woofed in happiness while wagging her tail side to side. By the time Asami was out of the shower, Korra had somehow successfully warmed up some leftovers and neatly placed her girlfriend’s food on the dinner table. When Asami smelled the wondrous leftovers, she smiled before quickly opening the fridge and tore a few chicken bits. She gave it to Mister Collins and he happily ate them off of Asami’s hand before finishing and just when Asami reached for her chair, Korra beat her to it and pulled it out for her.

Bowing slightly, “Your leftover pasta is nice and warm my lady.”

Asami shakes her head at Korra’s silliness with a smile, “Why thank you my loyal servant,” she took a seat and dug in before Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s hips from behind.

Kissing her girlfriend’s cheek from behind, “How’d the car go?”

Asami huffed in recollection, “It could’ve been…” she finished chewing her bite, “better. I swear Cabbage Corps needs to stop with their horrendous designs. I almost busted my back trying to put this bracket back in. Can you believe it! There was practically no room for the damn mount and engine wall.”

“Hmm…” Korra hummed as if she knew what Asami was talking about. Kissing her cheek again, she nuzzled into her neck, “Well at least you have something to do during this quarantine. I don’t have much going on.”

Asami finished another bite of the leftovers before turning around and kissed Korra’s lips, “Well, your food tastes more amazing everyday. Those Youtube videos are doing you wonders.”

“Heyyy!” Korra pulled away from her girlfriend with a pout, “What are yah trying to say?” Gasping dramatically, “That I can’t cook!”

Smiling as she took a sip of water, “I’m just saying your food tastes better everyday that’s all.”

“Mhmm…” Korra faked an intense glare, “but seriously though hah… I wish I had some sort of fast noodle preparer. That’d make life so much easier when I make food.”

Taking another sip of water, Asami hummed with some interest. “Hmm… a fast noodle preparer huh.”

Korra grinned, “I know that look. What is that beautiful brain of yours thinking this time?”

Asami’s lips curled into a smile against the rim of the glass, “Not much.”

Pulling her girlfriend off the chair, Korra obnoxiously waddled with Asami. “Not much huh! That’s what you said the last time when you made that automated smoothie maker!”

Giggling as she held onto Korra’s hands which were still wrapped around her waist, “Hey it worked!”

Korra laughed while swaying Asami to the side, “Yeah it worked… even our ceiling got a taste too!”

Bursting out laughing, Asami turned around and cupped Korra’s cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips. “You have to admit, it was a good smoothie though.”

Giving her girlfriend a sleazy grin, “Yeah. Yeah it was pretty good,” Korra chuckled again with a smile plastered on her lips, ”When you make crazy smart devices, my part is that I help eat everything. I’m a tester. I test everything out!”

“And you’ll heat it up when the oven’s broken or something.”

“Yup yup you know it! I’ll find a way even if I have to start a mini bonfire in our backyard!”

Asami snorted, “Maybe that’s why Coli hates you.”

Korra gasps dramatically, “I did not burn Mister Collins tail! He was the one who wagged it around my fire pit babe!”

On cue, Coli hopped onto the counter and meowed.

“Right bud!” Korra went down to eye level with the tabby, “I didn’t burn your tail I didn’t mean to! How was I supposed to know you were going to walk past my fire pit!”

Mister Collins started wagging his tail in irritation before Asami went up and rubbed his cheeks, “Aww my poor baby. My little boy must be traumatized… how dare you hurt my poor son Korra! Shame on you!”

Korra whimpered in surrender, “I’m sorry Mister Collins! I didn’t mean it babyyy!!”

Asami couldn’t keep up her straight face anymore and started laughing when Coli smacked away Korra’s hand with his white paw. Then after some time Korra was still wallowing in depression, her face was still plastered with a smile as she lifted up Mister Collins and held him like a baby. With Coli cradled in her arms, she leaned over and gave Korra another kiss.

“Well you'll find out tomorrow or the day after. It’s a surprise,” she handed Korra one of Coli’s favorite snacks from behind.

Shredded chicken bits.

Korra grinned, “Okay okay fine…. but lookie here,” in the most adoring voice possible, “Mister Collins, I have your favorite treat!”

Coli’s ears perked up as he sniffed Korra’s hand.

“That's a good boyyyy, I know you love chicken! Please forgive me?”

Without any doubt, Mister Collins began snacking on the chicken bits in Korra’s hand. Grinning in victory, she patted Coli’s head when Asami held him closer.

“Aww, I guess my son does love you Korra.”

“Of course he doe—”

Naga barked as she ran up to Asami and rubbed her head against her legs.

“No! Naga you traitor! You're supposed to love me more!”

She barked again as she panted behind Asami with an innocent, happy look on her face.

Meanwhile, Asami had a smug look on her face, “I guess they love me more than you babe.”

“No! I still have Coli—”

Licking his lips, Mister Collins stopped showing Korra any interest as he jumped out of Asami’s arms and pranced away.

Korra faked sob, “Or not…”

Asami giggled before holding one of Korra’s hands, “Don’t worry you still have me,” she kisses Korra’s cheek, “love you.”

With a warm smile, Korra pulls Asami’s body into hers. “Thanks, I love you too.”

Soon enough, it was the next morning and Asami was holed up in her workshop like usual. She spent about two thirds of the day on coming up with the perfect design and the last third on gathering and preparing the materials. The next day, she spent about half the day building her new contraption and it was just almost dinner time when Asami walked out from her workshop with a hefty device.

Meanwhile Korra, who had been curious, was banned from stepping close to Asami’s workshop let alone enter it. So, currently she was cooking up a storm starting with some vegetables in the kitchen wearing some comfortable navy blue shorts, a white tank top that exposed her sides and a baby blue apron. Right when she flicked her wrist, sending the veggies flying, she jumped when Asami dropped her new device with a heavy thud on their kitchen counter.

“It’s done!”

Korra shook the pan before setting it aside and turned off the burner, “What’s done?”

“The fast noodle preparer.”

She low key forgot about her statement the other day and deadpanned in confusion, “The what?”

Asami rested her hand on her hip, “The fast noodle preparer. You know, you said it'd be nice if you had one so I made one for you.”

Korra’s mouth dropped, “No way you seriously… Asami… that’s… that’s so awesome! How does it work?” She walked over to their newest collection of smart devices in the house.

“Well…” Asami pulled one of the hatches open, “you just have to pour some water here and then add the noodles through here and…”

“....”

After Asami’s simple and thorough yet long explanation, they decided on testing the device with some seaweed noodles for dinner. Korra did the thing, followed Asami’s instructions and popped the appropriate ingredients in. The faster noodle prepper seemed to be functioning normally so they ended up both staring at the device working its magic in silence.

“....”

“Soo…”

Asami glanced over at Korra, “So?”

“You think this will go without a hitch?”

“In theory.”

“Hmm…”

“Yup.”

“....”

“....”

“Wanna help me prep the rest of the side dishes then?”

“Sure.”

By the time they set up the plates, the noodles were apparently half way done so Korra and Asami ended up fixing up the rest of the side dishes before they heard a pop. Asami’s eyes immediately snapped open in fear as she turned around.

“Oh no don’t tell me—”

Korra wasn’t about to pull out the fire extinguisher from under the sink before the machine popped again.

“That doesn’t sound—”

With one last pop, it spat out some noodles and thanks to Asami’s quick reflexes, she somehow managed to catch them with the bowl she was conveniently holding.

“WOAH!”

They both stared at the device in disbelief as it settled down. Then after seeing that it was safe, Korra set the fire extinguisher back down in its place before walking over to Asami. She shrugged with a hum before grabbing a noodle and popped it in her mouth.

“That tastes…” she munched on it with her thinking face, “actually cooked and ready. What do you know?” She grabbed a small piece and fed it to Asami, “Right?”

“Mmh…” setting the bowl onto the counter, she finished the bite. “Wow, what do you know? It actually worked. The cooking time was cut in about…” she glanced at the clock, “half the normal time and besides the popping and needed reflexes, I'd say that was a success. Go me.”

Korra laughed while playfully slapping Asami’s arm, “‘What do you mean “what do you know” babe.’” She picked up a noodle that was giving her a stare for abusing it, “You said it’d cook it faster not send it flying! Noodles were totally harmed in the making of this device,” she shoved the piece in front of her girlfriend’s face, “Just look at it! It totally has PTSD!”

Asami blinked and watched as the strand in Korra’s hand comedically broke in half and fell back into the bowl. A smile crept on her mouth, “Whoops? I guess I used too much power,” she turned around to continue what she was doing, “But hey, it did work.”

Snorting, Korra shook her head. “Yeah and you almost got a face full of noodles like our ceiling did with the smoothie.”

“Oh shut it!” Asami set their side dishes on the table and two empty plates for the noodles. “You’re my tester aren’t you? Just eat my noodles and we’ll see if it passes the taste test.”

Grabbing some of the noodles with tongs and placing it on her plate, “Don’t you mean poison test?”

Asami playfully scoffed before opening the fridge, “Hey, you’re the one who put the ingredients in this time. Don’t blame me if one of us keels over and we have to go to the emergency room where the corona is!” With a smile on her face, she poured them both some water and turned around to see Korra flexing weirdly. Her eyebrow went up in preparation for Korra’s weird statement.

“Well if I die then I die,” she shrugged casually, "it was nice knowing you Asami. Just know I always loved you, Naga and Mister Collins. Write: I didn’t burn Coli’s tail and Death by Noods on my tombstone for me!”

Asami almost spat out her water, “Death by noods?”

“Yeah, noods for noodles obviously.”

Rolling her eyes, “People are so gonna get that wrong.”

“That’s the point!” Korra winked at her girlfriend, “Besides, your nudes are pretty killer though.”

“Korra!” Feeling her cheeks get warm, “Just shut it and eat your noods already!”

Laughing, Korra sat down in victory. “Okay okay, just give me some water so I can quench my thirst.”

“Korra…”

With a sweet smile on her face, “Yes babe?”

“You are not getting some tonight if you keep it up.”

Stabbing her food innocently, “Keep what up?” She took a bite of noodles while keeping an intense eye contact, “Mmh…” she groaned loudly, “these noods are amazing.”

Asami shook her head, “That’s it, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Korra gasped dramatically, “You can’t be serious! These noods are so amazing though babe! I wish I could give you some of mine.” She slid her plate closer to her body, “You know I would but you know how much I love them.” She batted her eyes innocently, “Seaweed noods are my fav.”

Asami giggled as she rolled her eyes, “Couch.”

“Awww come on, you know these noods are amazing!”

Sliding the veggie stir fry closer, “Just shut it and eat already!”

Korra laughed hysterically before her smile turned upside down. Currently, it was long past dinner time and she was holding her pillow when Asami slammed the door shut on her face. She was pouting when she said, “B-But—”

Asami cut her off and gave her a muffled response through the door, “Couch.”

With her lips puckered she stared longingly at the door when Naga scratched it. She looked down at her furry friend, who gave her a happy pant, when the door opened for a split second. Naga walked inside before Asami shut it again.

“Hey! That’s not fair! Why does Naga get the bed and I don’t!”

“I did warn you.”

“B-But—”

“What can I say, I’m a woman of my words. I love you Korra, good night babe.”

“But—”

The light switch turned off leaving Korra in the hallway alone. She huffed to herself before heading into the living room and plopped onto the couch. That’s when Coli hopped onto the couch and made eye contact with Korra. He pranced over and rubbed against Korra’s arm while meowing.

“Aww, at least I still have you bud.” She patted his head, “Good night~ I love you Coli.”

When Korra went down for a kiss, he immediately hopped off the couch and walked away.

“Or not…”

She sniffled and faked some sobs before turning around to sleep. Eventually, when Korra fell asleep, Mister Collins hopped back onto the couch and laid down by Korra’s feet. He stretched and cat loafed for a while before beginning his regular self grooming session. After that was done, he yawned before resting by Korra’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And yes, "noods" is pronounced as "nudes" for the pun 😏😏😏


End file.
